


Like Father Like Son

by AlyssiaInWonderland



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Coming Out, Gen, I hope, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Secret Relationship, Tumblr Prompt, Zuko mistakes Hakoda for Sokka, but its Angst not Humour because the author has No Chill, well its also maybe funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssiaInWonderland/pseuds/AlyssiaInWonderland
Summary: In which Zuko and Sokka are in a loving but secret relationship, Zuko mistakes Hakoda for Sokka, and it is Angsty as well as Humourous, because I, the author, have No Chill Whatsoever.Based on the tumblr prompt: Zukka have just started courting when Hakoda makes an appearance (you can choose the setting). Zuko has forbade Sokka from PDA until they tell him. After a long day, Zuko confuses Hakoda for Sokka and horror sets in - on whose side, you decide lol
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 841





	Like Father Like Son

“So…” Sokka stopped pacing, in favour of dramatically collapsing next to Zuko.

“So?” Zuko repeated, laughing fondly at his boyfriend’s exaggerated actions. He propped himself up, turning to face Sokka as he stared up at the ceiling, Hakkoda’s letter skewed across his chest. Even when he frowned, his strong features were beautiful.

Zuko made use of the silence to sneak a quick kiss to Sokka’s cheek, and grinned widely. Sokka tilted his head at the last second, and their lips met a little too quickly.

“Ow.” Sokka whined, even though he was laughing, too, blue eyes sparkling and making Zuko’s heart skip a beat.

“Oh no, I’m sorry.” Zuko leaned closer to Sokka again. “Should I kiss it better?” He closed the distance between them, lazily licking at Sokka’s lips and tasting the love spiced with their joy and humour.

“Please do.” Sokka murmured, pressing into the kiss.

Zuko could never, and would never, resist such a request. He cradled Sokka’s cheek, running his thumb gently across his cheekbone, tenderness filling him with a buoyant happiness he still wasn’t used to, even after nearly a year together with this gorgeous man. Many more years wouldn’t be enough to inure him to it; he hoped never.

“Zuko,” Sokka breathed, then, “Zuko, much as I love kissing you-”

“Good.” Zuko murmured, thoroughly distracted by how Sokka’s voice went rough, a prelude to deliciously improper activity.

“Hakkoda said he wanted to visit.” Sokka blurted out, and Zuko pulled away, sitting up as he was forced to face the fact that there was almost no way to bring back the mood, now they were talking about Sokka’s Dad. There are some things that are very, very hard to come back from, romance-wise. Including that.

“He can use the guest room - did he say when? I’ll need to prepare the cooks for another person - is he bringing Katara? Aang?” Zuko immediately entered planning mode, considering if it was too late in the day to call a meeting with the staff.

“He’s coming alone this time, it’s just to stop by as he heads to talk trade with Kyoshi Island, apparently.” Sokka reached out and took Zuko’s hand. “I know you have a lot to think about logistically, and I appreciate that you’re always welcoming, and busy. But I was more concerned with knowing - are you ready for us to tell him?” 

“I…” Zuko paused, arrested mid-plan. Sokka was always so gentle about their secrecy, even though it was Zuko who had asked for it. He knew that behind the kindness, Sokka wanted to tell his father. They had a good relationship, Zuko knew, even if he couldn’t relate. But the idea of telling a father figure - any father figure - that he was, well, categorically not straight? “I love you, Sokka.”

“I know. That’s not an answer. Are you ready?”

“I’m so sorry.” Zuko looked down. If he were being honest, he didn’t know if he would ever be ready. He had tried facing these fears, but even with support, he was still too weak. Still a little boy, waiting on his knees to be burned when he asked his father for forgiveness. He felt Sokka’s arms wrapping around him, and he burned with shame at the affection.

“That sounds like a ‘not ready’ to me.” Sokka said into Zuko’s neck, muffled by his pyjamas.

“I know your father wouldn’t-” Zuko started, but Sokka quieted him by hugging him tighter.

“You know it logically, not emotionally. I get it. You know how long it took me to come out to him, right?” Sokka laughed, but the sound was a little tired, twisting the guilt inside Zuko sharply.

“Fair point.” He conceded, and brushed aside the pain. For now, he had a boyfriend to hold, and to love. The rest could wait until morning.

* * *

Zuko found Sokka after their dinner, sitting by the pond, back to him. His hair down, water tribe pyjamas that he insisted on wearing despite the warmth of the nights here. Zuko smiled, and moved to sit on the bench, watching his boyfriend’s back as he stared at the water, how he often did before sleep.

The dinner had been wonderful, as it often was when Hakkoda visited. He was a good man, filled with anecdotes and genuine care for his son and his friends. He’d even said-

“It meant a lot, you know.” Zuko said, gaze slipping past Sokka and onto the water of the pond. Sokka hmm-ed in interest, and so Zuko elaborated. “To hear Hakkoda saying he considers me family.” 

He saw Sokka tense up, in his periphery, but that was to be expected. He was grateful he didn’t turn around, and let him keep this moment somewhat unpressed by having to express himself while also watching his lover’s reactions. It might deteriorate all too quickly into a moonlit ravishing - not that Zuko would complain, but it wouldn’t achieve what he wanted at present.

“I almost asked him if I could make it official.” Zuko laughed, quietly. “I know we’re not ready for that yet. But - I might be ready for some of it, or - or all of it. I think I want to tell him, Sokka. Because I love you, and I know it’s hurt you to keep it secret. And because I think I know, now. It took me a long time but I know he isn’t going to hurt me just for being me. Not like-” Zuko’s voice wavered, and he cleared his throat. “Not like my father.” He stood, a little too overwhelmed by the emotions. “I’ll be in our room. Take all the time you need.”

He walked away, feeling a little lighter.

By the pond, voice stolen from him by what had been said, Hakkoda felt tears spilling down his face.

* * *

“Hey there, hot stuff.” Zuko nearly tripped over as he shut the door, turning to face Sokka waiting for him in their room, his robe distinctly open. Lounging. Seductively.

“Sokka?” His voice was further away than normal, he was sure. If that was Sokka, then who he had spoken to must have been- “Agni above…” He swayed, and Sokka leapt up to guide him to sit on the bed.

“Was my pickup line that bad, or was I just that sexy?” Sokka winked, clearly trying to salvage some amusement or positivity.

“I think I just told your father about us.” Zuko said, weakly.

“Wait, you - what?” Sokka’s humour vanished, turned to abrupt concern. “Are you okay? What happened?”

“Your dad likes to sit by the pond too.” Zuko said, still feeling strangely dream-like. “Did you know that?”

“Oh no,” Sokka pulled a face. “Please don’t tell me you nearly kissed him or something. I know I said there wasn’t a wrong way to come out, but-”   
  
“Gods, no!” Zuko exclaimed, the horrific concept of accidentally kissing Sokka’s Dad finally snapping him out of his semi-dissociated state. “No, I just, I told him - you, that is - that I might be ready to tell him - Hakkoda, I mean - and, Agni, actually I’m not ready, I’m not ready at all and I shouldn’t have done that, I thought he was you, which is really kind of gross now that I think about it and I’m so sorry Sokka, I didn’t mean to-”   
  
“Zuko!” Sokka interrupted his spiralling, and grabbed his hand. “It’s going to be okay. Awkward, maybe. But okay? Yeah. For sure.”

“I’m going to have to  _ talk to him about this _ . Please tell me I don’t have to talk to him about this.” Zuko knew his tone was merged to somewhere between utter embarrassment and terror. It was almost like the strength of his entire body cringing made him less scared, just overall more awkward than he had ever felt in his life - including when someone commented on his ponytail when he was eleven.

“Zuko,” Sokka’s arm was firm and comforting on his shoulder. “Firelight of my heart. Sweetest of rulers.” Sokka squeezed his arm sympathetically. “You’re going to have to talk to him about it.”

“Why am I so bad at this?” Zuko groaned, burying his head in his hands.

Sokka patted him, kind but certain. “I can come with you, if you like. Unfortunately, I’m not sure there’s an elegant way out of this one.”

“Thank you,” Zuko sat up, and rested his head on Sokka’s shoulder. “But I think this humiliation, I’d like to keep as much to myself as possible. Also, if he does kill me, you can get revenge.”

“He won’t kill you.” Sokka hugged him. “But I am proud of you. And I’m glad you’re ready.”

“Can I be un-ready?”

“Nope.”

“Yeah, that’s fair.” Zuko sighed, gathered his shattered dignity, and stood, returning to the door. “Wish me luck.”

“Good luck, and remember, it’s not me, it’s Hakkoda, so please don’t try to make out with him.”

“Sokka!” Zuko pulled a disgusted face to accompany his scandalised tone, and he hurriedly shut the door behind him. If Sokka’s intent had been to make him want to vacate the room, it had succeeded.

Now he just had to talk to Hakkoda. 

“Well.” He muttered, as he walked, as slowly as he could manage, back to the pond. “This is going to be...embarrassing.”

* * *

Zuko found Hakkoda pacing back and forth between the corridor to his room and the guest quarters.

Their eyes met, and they both paused, before each erupting into speech.   
  
“I’m so sorry-” They said, in unison, then stopped.

“I’m sorry, Zuko, please, go ahead.”

“No, no, I’m sorry, go on.” Zuko hurriedly bounced the conversation back to Hakkoda, trying his best to not go too deep a shade of red.

“Alright.” Hakkoda sighed, and seemed to have to force himself to meet Zuko’s eyes. “I’m sorry that I didn’t immediately correct your mistake. I just froze, and when you said such kind things about me, I didn’t know how to stop you without making it-”

“Awkward.” Zuko finished. “I’m sorry, too. I just - Sokka sits by that pond too, you know? And, well. I’m sorry for asking him to keep things secret from you, as well. I know the two of you are close.”

“It’s alright, Zuko. I understand. My son understands too, or he should. I know you didn’t have- the best of father figures.” Hakkoda winced at his phrasing, but Zuko shrugged, and smiled.

“Yeah, you’re not wrong.” He acknowledged.

“I want you to know, I’m happy for you. And Sokka. I still consider you family, Zuko.” Hakkoda reached out, offering his hand.

Zuko stared at it for a moment, struggling with the tangle of relief and gratefulness. He took Hakkoda’s hand, and let himself be tugged into a brief, bear-like, crushing hug. Hakkoda released him, and Zuko patted his shoulder, awkward once more.

“Thank you.” Zuko whispered. 

“You can come out now, Sokka.” Hakkoda said, dryly. “I hope you enjoyed seeing me humiliate myself.”

“It was pretty great.” Sokka emerged from behind a statue, and Zuko laughed, softly. Of course his boyfriend came along to make sure it was all okay. Sokka took Zuko’s hand, and smiled at his Dad. “Thanks.”

“Now, Sokka, Zuko. You understand that if you break each others’ hearts, my duty will be to make you both suffer, yes?” Hakkoda grinned, merriment sparkling in his eyes, not unlike the mischief that often lurked in Sokka’s.

“I-” Zuko gripped Sokka’s hand tightly. “I don’t intend to hurt him, Sir.”

“Hey, don’t scare my boyfriend!” Sokka snapped.

“Sokka, I threatened you as well.” Hakkoda pointed out.

“I see. I shall not forget this betrayal.” Sokka grinned at them both, impishly. “Now can we all go? I had  _ plans _ .”

“Oh gods.” Zuko blushed a vibrant red as Hakkoda cottoned on, and failed to look suitably horrified - possibly even highly amused. Zuko dragged Sokka away, as quickly as he could. “Okay, great, glad this is sorted, thanks all, bye!”

The last thing they heard on their retreat was Hakkoda, shouting from the end of the corridor.

“Be safe, you two!”

Zuko shut the door behind them, and collapsed against it, sighing with relief.

“So…” Sokka said, looking over his rose-petalled set-up, mournfully. “I can’t salvage this, can I?”

“Your Dad just told us to ‘be safe’. I might have nightmares.” Zuko responded.

“Thought so.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! It's a tiny bit veered from the prompt, but I hope it was good and enjoyable anyhow :) As always, comments and kudos feed my dark soul!


End file.
